Ouran Host Club vs Sims
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: explanation inside. but basically it's about our hosts playing sims. what will happen then. (hints of HaruhixTamaki) I don't own Sims nor Ouran High School Host Club. (rated K just in case but it can be changed)
1. Tamaki Sim

**So everybody knows what Sims is don't they? if you don't then just leave already cause I'm not gonna explain. I find it really hard to do that. sorry. **

**So I heard my sisters playing Sims. (they're actually doing it right now) and I thought: what would happen if our beloved host club started playing Sims all together. I'll only be writing what they're saying and if they does something important. it'll be like a script. **

**Hope you'll enjoy. **

**(sorry if they're a little ooc. hope that's not gonna happen thought)**

* * *

Hikaru: no Kaoru not normal. we should make his skin red

Kaoru: great idea!

Tamaki: *comes up to them* what are you doing?

Hikaru: playing Sims Boss.

Kaoru: it's pretty funny actually.

Tamaki: *reads the name of the sim* HEY! MY SKIN ISN'T RED! *changes it back to normal*

Haruhi: *walks up to them* You should be nice to Tamaki Senpai at least sometimes. He is not that bad of a person.

Hikaru: Haruhi are you in love with him?

Haruhi: *blushes madly* no!

Honey: *comes over with Mori and a piece of cake* I think you should be nice to Tama-chan too.

Kyoya: *mumbles* now this is gonna be interesting *writes something down in his notebook.

Tamaki: NO I'm NOT an old man!

Twins: But don't you always say you're Haruhi's father?

Tamaki: I'm still not 80 years old!

Kaoru: okay *makes Tamaki young grown up.*

Tamaki: that was better.

Hikaru: so what color is his eyes?

Kaoru: I'm not sure... blue?

Tamaki: they're violet!

Hikaru: yeah I think you're right. they're blue.

Tamaki: MOMMY OUR SONS IGNORES ME!

Kyoya: you are kinda annoying

Tamaki: why are you so mean!

Kyoya: I'm not mean. I'm just being honest.

Haruhi: look senpai they actually made them violet.

Hikaru: that must be a mistake.

Kaoru: we were trying to make them blue.

Hikaru: no red. like a vampire!

Haruhi: *mumbles* so that's why...

Tamaki: I don't have breasts you shady twins!

Twins: we're not shady! *gives Tamaki a normal shirt on.

Tamaki: that was better *smiles*

Kaoru: hey Hikaru try to put that on him

Tamaki: *screams* NO NOT A SKIRT!

Twins: *laughs and puts pants on him*

(timeskip to personality)

Hikaru: so what is he... hmm...

Kaoru: flirty *adds it*

Hikaru: I'd like to add annoying but I don't think it's there...

Kaoru: let's look for it.

Haruhi: don't you think you've had enough? now try to be nice. I will admit Tamaki senpai is annoying but you don't have to add it there. it's just a game

Twins: Haruhi you're such a party pooper.

Haruhi: I'm not!

Twins: *shrugs* whatever you say *adds annoying* (A/N don't know if you can add it to the personality or not but I say you can)

Hikaru: what else to add?

Kaoru: good kisser?

Hikaru: yeah *adds it*

(after finishing sim)

Hikaru: so what do you think boss?

Tamaki: I look *looks at his sim* I LOOK AMAZING!

Hikaru: boss?

Kaoru: we noticed you enjoyed watching us playing.

Tamaki: yeah so?

Twins: why don't you help us making Haruhi?

Tamaki: YAY!

Haruhi: *Irony* this is gonna be fun...


	2. Haruhi sim

Tamaki: *sits down between the twins and opens for a new sim* she's a girl of course

Twins: what would she be else?

Tamaki: *makes it a girl and writes her name*

Hikaru: *changes her breast size to really big* how is that?

Kaoru: great!

Tamaki: NO IT'S NOT! SHE DOESN'T HAVE THAT BIG BREAST HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY LITTLE GIRL DADDY SAYS NO!

Hikaru: calm down boss

Kaoru: yeah we didn't mean to make you angry

Tamaki: I DON'T CARE! FIX IT!

Hikaru: *changes it to small breast* but that's boring.

Kaoru: yeah *sighs annoyed.

Haruhi: *sighs* kill me...

(pass hair and face which went by without that many problems)

Kaoru: hey what about this top? *points to a top*

Hikaru: yeah that's-

Tamaki: *interrupts Hikaru* NO SHE SHALL NOT SHOW THAT MUCH SKIN! *picks a pink dress* that looks so cute!

Twins: whatever you say boss...

Tamaki: *goes to party clothes and picks a dress*

Hikaru: no that dress will be good for party

Kaoru: if it weren't that ugly

Tamaki: it's not ugly I like it!

Kaoru: *edits it a bit* flowers is not her. not like that.

Hikaru: what about an all white with some pink. I like the way it's made but the flowers and the coler is not that pretty.

Kaoru: agree

Tamaki: *sighs annoyed* sadly you're right...

Kaoru: *edits the dress* how does this look boss?

Tamaki: *heart eyes* she's so pretty and so cute.

Haruhi: *looks over Tamaki's shoulder* I don't like it

Twins and Tamaki: *close to drop dead*

Hikaru: *goes to swim suits* that bikini she is wearing there is kinda pretty.

Kaoru: yeah you're right!

Tamaki: NO IT SHOWS TOO MUCH OF HER SKIN YOU PERVERTS!

Twins: *sighs and changes it* better *dead face*

Tamaki: she's so cute!

Haruhi: I'm not that cute.

(timeskip to personality)

Twins and Tamaki: *tries to pick*

Honey: *steps in front of them* I wanna try

Kaoru: well then go ahead Honey-senpai.

Honey: *makes Haruhi's personality*

Tamaki and Twins: she's perfect!

Haruhi: *looks it through* do I really have to do everything myself to get it right? *changes all of it*

Twins and Tamaki: she's so cute!

Hikaru: well I'd like some coffee.

Kaoru: me too

Hikaru: hey Haruhi go help us making coffee

Haruhi: no do it yourself I don't wanna help you after what you did to me!

Twins: oh come on!

Haruhi: no

Twins: then let's play the which one is Hikaru game! the loser has to make coffee!

Haruhi: cut it out guys you know I'll win

Tamaki: *starts making the twins and smirks*

**Oh lol this is gonna be fun. **

**I really like writing this! **

**please review favorite and follow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the other one. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	3. Hikaru and Kaoru sims

Tamaki: *opens a new sim* hmm how should I make it.

Haruhi: who are you trying to make?

Tamaki: Hikaru of course *smirks* this is gonna be fun.

Haruhi: what about start writing his name?

Tamaki: you're so smart Haruhi *smiles at Haruhi and writes Hikaru's name*

Haruhi: *mumbles* and you're an idiot...

(A while later)

Hikaru: hey we're back!

Kaoru: and we got coffee!

Haruhi: *mumbles* like we didn't notice...

Tamaki: *finishes Hikaru's personality* done

Hikaru: boss?

Kaoru: what did you do?

Tamaki: nothing *pretend it's the truth*

Hikaru: *tries to look*

Tamaki: *covers for Hikaru*

Kaoru: *takes a look* he made you Hika!

Tamaki: *starts making Kaoru*

(timeskip to personality)

Kaoru: HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! I only got bad things *pouts*

Hikaru: yeah boss be nice to us! we didn't do a thing!

Tamaki: you would do the same to my sim if I didn't stop you!

Haruhi: that's not true!

Tamaki: it is!

Hikaru: okay he's right. I'd do it but Kaoru would do anything to stop me!

Kaoru: but I-

Hikaru: shut up Kaoru! I know you were against it mentally! I know you

Kaoru: *bites his lower lip*

Hikaru: see boss! the only one you'll have to punish is me

Kaoru: Hikaru!

Hikaru: *takes Kaoru's face between his hands* I do it for you Kaoru. you don't deserve any harm *has his nose against Kaoru's*

Kaoru: *whisper* Hikaru...

Tamaki: *sighs and edits both twins as they're as close to the real one as possible.

Hikaru: *notice* why are you doing that boss?

Tamaki: it's not fair if I'm mean to only one of you. maybe you'd be able to live with this if I only edit Kaoru but neither Kaoru or I would.

Haruhi: that's Tamaki speaking from the heart.

Kaoru: *blows in Haruhi's ear* and you like it

Haruhi: *jumps away blushing* no it's not like that!

Honey: hey Tama-chan may I try?

Tamaki: sure I don't see a problem with that Honey-senpai *smiles*

Honey: come on Takashi! we're gonna play!

Mori: *smiles at Honey, sits down on the chair and puts the smaller boy on his lap*

**That's Sims for today!**

**it got a little less funny than I expected but I managed to get some brotherly love act in. (yes even if I'm a fan of them being together it's not a part of this story they're just brothers)**

**Hope you look forward to next chapter**

**Please review, follow and favorite**

**Jackie ^_^**


	4. Honey, Mori and The Demon Lord

**Sorry if I update a little late. I have had so much on my mind lately. **

* * *

Honey: *creates himself* yeah! I like I'm getting tall!

Hikaru: duh every sim has the same height.

Kaoru: yeah Mori-senpai is also gonna be shorter than normally.

Honey: really! *looks at Mori* Takashi you and I are gonna be the same height!

Mori: *smiles and nods*

Honey: *laughs and creates Mori*

(after Mori is done)

Twins: *whispers to each other*

Tamaki: what are you whispering about?

Twins: nothing!

Hikaru: *leans closer to Tamaki* hey boss what would you say if we made Kyoya as a sim?

Tamaki: *gasps* no we can't do that

Kaoru: are you scared?

Hikaru: then we're just gonna do it ourselves but then we'll tell everyone that you have a crush on Haruhi.

Kaoru: without telling her secret that is.

Tamaki: *mumbles* so they're gonna think... I'm gay... *yells* fine I'll join!

Hikaru: now that's more like it "takes over the computer from Honey and opens a new sim.*

(timeskip to clothes)

Hikaru: what about demon wings?

Kaoru: yeah he is a demon lord though.

Tamaki: what a great idea *adds the demon wings*

Hikaru: what about that jacket, that's really demon like don't you think?

Kaoru: it sure is

Tamaki: *adds it*

Kaoru: Hika look there! *points to some devil horns.*

Hikaru: oh yeah they're great!

Tamaki: shall I add them?

Twins: yes!

Tamaki: *adds them*

Hikaru: that one too!

Kaoru: and that one

Tamaki: *adds all the twins asks for*

Hikaru: he has to be mean

Tamaki: *adds mean to personality*

Kaoru: and that one!

Hikaru: we need that one too!

Kaoru: and he's a money maker don't forget!

Tamaki: sure! *adds it all*

Kyoya: *walks over* what exactly are you doing?

Twins and Tamaki: *looks up at Kyoya scared*

Kyoya: *sends them evil glare*

Twins: it was Tamaki! we didn't do a thing! *pretends to be innocent*

Kyoya: I know you helped him. now all of you edit that shit or I'll write all of you down the Death Note I borrowed.

Twins and Tamaki: *freezes and then edits Kyoya to look like himself.

Kyoya: well I believe now that we're done with the family we start playing?

Haruhi: I think so. that's what you usually do in the game.

Kyoya: Haruhi will you take over? I don't trust those three idiots.

Haruhi: eh sure. *takes over, connects the members and finishes the family*

Tamaki: and now! let's play!

Honey: YAY!

* * *

**Now that the sims are created then who would like to see how they're doing in the game? I sure would. **

**Well please leave a review and tell me what you think of this. **

**and don't forget to favorite and follow :)**

**Jackie ^_^**


	5. Picking A House

Haruhi: now what house should we pick?

Honey: what about that pink one? *points to a house*

Hikaru: no I'm sorry Honey-senpai but that's too small. what about that one? *points to another*

Kaoru: wow that's huge!

Haruhi: *looks at it* yeah and the outside area is big too but do you guys think we need that much room?

Hikaru: of course we do!

Tamaki: *leans over to the twins* don't forget Haruhi is a commoner you should treat her ideas withrespect. remember she may not be used to that much room she may think we can squeeze into a tiny house like that little blue one there *points to another house*

Twins: but that's only for one or two people

Tamaki: and Haruhi isn't used to more.

Haruhi: *angrily* you do realize I can hear you. right?

Kyoya: I must actually agree with Hikaru and Kaoru. that big house would be the best idea. well if we had the money. Therefore I'll suggest a house in an ordinary size which I think Haruhi should chose since she might be much better at judging. on the other hand I'll have the final word in this.

Haruhi: so he is the one who is gonna decide... *looks for a house* what about that one? *points to a yellow house in normal size*

Kyoya: that's good. not too big and not too small. what about the prize?

Haruhi: *sighs and shows it*

Kyoya: let's move in

Haruhi: *makes them move in*

Hikaru: so what now?

Haruhi: *sees the house* well I guess we'll have to furnish it.

Tamaki: what a brilliant idea! you commoners are so smart!

Hikaru: well it's obvious that has to be done

Kaoru: so why does it makes Haruhi look smart in his eyes?

Haruhi: okay there is four rooms so who is gonna share?

Honey: Takashi and I will have the big room! *points to the biggest room in the house*

Haruhi: no Honey-senpai *smiles* that's the living room you can't have that. but you can have this one if you'd like *points to another room*

Honey: okay!

Hikaru: Kaoru and I will take that room. it is closest to the living room. then we can go watch TV whenever we want!

Kaoru: great idea Hika!

Haruhi: sure.

Tamaki: so Kyoya. who's gonna share with Haruhi?

Kyoya: you. excuse me but I'm not much into sharing rooms with anybody.

Tamaki: YAY!

Haruhi: *mumbles* kill me...

Hikaru: that's just unfair! I wanted to share a room with her too you know!

Kaoru: *looks away and pretends to be upset* Hikaru do you really prefer Haruhi over me? did you only chose to share a room with me cause you know none else would?

Hikaru: oh no Kaoru I didn't mean it like that! *hugs Kaoru tightly* I'm so sorry. I just wanted to tease the boss a bit that's all

Kaoru: *smiles at Hikaru* I see... I forgive you

Haruhi: okay why are you even doing that? the girls aren't here to see it you know!

Twins: for fun! we're bored.

Haruhi: okay you furnish the house then *mumbles* if they start fighting again cause they're bored it'll be hell for the rest of us.

Twins: YAY! *sits down and Furnishes the house*

Tamaki: and now let's play for real men! let the life begin!

**I don't know about you but I don't think I've ever written Tamaki as much in character as in this chapter. **

**it was really fun writing this. I enjoyed it a lot. **

**well please review and favorite and follow if you feel like it. I'll go do some homework**

**Jackie ^_^**


	6. Any Ideas? (Author Message)

**Okay I will start off with a request for you guys. Since I've noticed all these amazing reviews I was wondering if I could get you to help me a little idea and come up with ideas of what their sims could do. of course Tamaki is gonna try to get his sim with Haruhi but you can get to chose if that's gonna happen or not. Also come up with other ideas. I don't care how crazy or weird they are I'm open for everything. I'd actually say the crazier the better. It only has to be realistic in the Sims world. **

**So here you go. this story is not only mine any longer but yours too. come up with all the ideas you want. **

**Also I'm trying to make this more Sims 3 like but I only have Sims 2 at home and only gets to play 3 at my friend's. so if I has anything wrong compair to the Sims 3 then I'd love if you'd correct me. It would be a big help. **

**I know I promised they'd start playing this chapter but nope. Sorry you guys but I'm out of ideas. that's why I thought I'd give you this one. it might be a help for all of us. **

**promise you'll leave a review and give me some ideas. They'll start playing next time. okay?**

**Well new chap tomorrow promise. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	7. Go To School

**Okay first of all thank you for the reviews. Now I've got some inspiration for this chapter. thank you so much**

Tamaki: *clicks on Haruhi and gets his sim to flirt with her*

Twins: HEY BOSS THAT ISN'T FAIR!

Tamaki: I think it is.

Haruhi: would you guys stop that already? I mean it's just a game why can't the Tamaki sim flirt with mine?

Hikaru: *sad face* so you don't have anything against it?

Haruhi. no of course not it's just a game! but in reality it'd be something different.

Twins: *looks at each other and smirks.*

Kaoru: Hey Hikaru maybe you should try to get her?

Hikaru: yeah great idea!

Haruhi: no you're not gonna get me either. not a chance.

Hikaru: *gets his sim to flirt with Haruhi's sim too*

Haruhi's sim: *turns to Hikaru*

Tamaki (and sim): *gets angry and jumps up and down*

Twins: *laughs* you two looks just alike!

Kaoru's sim: *looks at Hikaru and walks outside and starts crying*

Kaoru: why did I just do that?

Honey: Kao-chan's sim is in love with Hika-chan's sim!

Kaoru: no that can't be it

Haruhi: I'd believe Kaoru's sim is afraid of being left alone.

Hikaru: *laughs* he's not alone! we're all there

Haruhi and Kaoru: he is dumper than I thought...

Tamaki: *gets his sim to flirt with Haruhi again and Hikaru's to go comfort Kaoru*

Honey: *sees it* oh that's super cute!

Tamaki: I like it too especially that couple *points to himself and Haruhi*

Haruhi: *gets her sim to go read a book*

Hikaru: hey we need some food! *gets Kyoya's sim to go prepare soe*

Kyoya: why do I have to do it?

Twins: cause you're not doing anything but standing

Kyoya: well same is Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai

Twins: *gets Honey and Mori's sim to play* not anymore

Kyoya: *sighs*

Kyoya's sim: *finish preparing*

Tamaki: *gets all of them to go eat*

(time skip to next day in sim land)

Box: there will be a school bus picking everyone up in an hour

Twins: ew school sucks!

Haruhi: well I don't mind that we're going to school. it might be fun to do don't you think? *smiles*

Tamaki: *sees it* yeah Haruhi is 'll all have to go to school.

School bus: *comes*

Sims: *walks in*

Twins: oh but now there is nothing to di!

Tamaki: wait! we gets to decide what we're gonna do!

Twins: tease the teacher? *smirks devilish*

Tamaki: like that I guess

Haruhi: what about following the lesson for once?

Twins: how do you do that?

Haruhi: come on you guys. I know you're smart so just at least try to be it for once.

Twins: whatever you say Haruhi *whispers* but we're still not gonna do it

Haruhi: you do realize I'm not deaf right?

Twins: *freezes*

Hikaru: of course not Haruhi

Kaoru: we're sorry. please forgive us.

Haruhi: I will. but then you have to follow the lesson for 3 weeks

Hikaru: 3 weeks!

Kaoru: but that's too long!

Hikaru: how can you be so cruel Haruhi!

Twins: *pouts*

Haruhi: oh cheer up you guys. It's not that bad.

Twins: *still pouts*

Haruhi: *sighs annoyed*

Tamaki: hey guys maybe we should try to start a host club in Sims too?

Honey: but how will you do that Tama-chan?

Tamaki: ask around of course!

Twins: if that's even possible...

**So that's it for today. I hope you liked it. **

**suggestions are still very welcome so please leave one while you reviews. I'd love that. **

**And remember to favorite and follow!**

**Jackie ^_^**


	8. The Tamaki Prank

**Sorry you had to wait so long for this. But there was some information I needed to get for what to do next. as I say it's your story too. I can't do this without you. **

**But I'll still have to decide when it's gonna end *evil laugh***

Sims: *walks home from school*

Haruhi: well I'm gonna go to the bathroom... *leaves quickly*

Honey: Takashi I'm out of cake!

Mori: *takes Honey on his shoulders and leaves to get some more cake*

Kyoya's phone: *rings*

Kyoya: *picks it up and leaves* it's Kyoya.

Nekozawa: *looks into the room and looks at Tamaki*

Tamaki: *sees it and runs away*

Nekozawa: *walks up to the twins and gives them Tamaki's Teddy bear* will you two give this to him when he comes back. for some reason I found it in the Dark Magic club.

Twins: we'll do that (it was the twins who put it in there)

Nekozawa: thanks... *leaves quickly*

Hikaru: hey Kaoru we're all alone we could pull a prank on them?

Kaoru: great idea! but how?

Hikaru: *clicks Kyoya's sim and edit*

Kaoru: ah now I see...

(after a little while)

Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi: *comes back*

Haruhi: so what have you guys been doing?

Twins: shopping! And we got all of us a job!

Haruhi: what job?

Hikaru: okay we'll tell what everyone got. Haruhi; Lawyer. Tamaki; teacher. Kyoya; at the hospital because of all your family's medical business. Honey-senpai: a cake shop! Mori-senpai, a club that practices self protection.

Haruhi: and what are you guys?

Hikaru: isn't it obvious?

Kaoru: we're designers!

Twins: well excuse us we've got something to do *walks out and hides behind a wall where they can still hear what is done and said.

Honey and Mori: *walks in*

Honey: where's Hika-chan and Kao-chan?

Tamaki: they left cause they couldn't stand the perfect moi!

Haruhi: *mumbles* you wish...

Tamaki: *plays Haruhi's sim and looks at the others* well they also dyed my hair black... and Kyoya's blond?

Haruhi: *looks* yeah you're right. guess they're just trying to fool you Senpai.

Tamaki: you're right but I'm not gonna let them! *clicks on the black haired Sim. and gets Haruhi to flirt with him*

Blond sim: *gets angry* (just imagine when Tamaki is angry in reality and you'll have what Tamaki's sim is doing right now)

Twins: *giggles*

Tamaki: what the...

Haruhi: let's look at their relationships...

Tamaki: NO THIS HAS TO WORK WITHOUT KYOYA GETTING ANGRY WITH ME! *makes Haruhi flirt with the black haired sim again*

Haruhi: I don't think.

Tamaki: SHUT UP! *pushes his teddy-bear down and looks at it* my teddy bear... *runs to it, picks it up and hugs it* who did this to my teddy bear!

Haruhi: calm down!

Kyoya: *checks their relationship* so that's how it is...

Twins: *giggles like crazy*

**so how is it actually? what has happened?**

**What is it the twins have done? if you haven't figured it out yet. Only 2 people knows. Me and the one who suggested. it. **

**you'll find out next chapter. **

**MORE IDEAS ARE ALLOWED!**

**Review, favorite and follow! :D**

**Jackie ^_^**


	9. A Simple Edit

Twins: *listens closely to what's happening*

Kyoya: *takes over and makes Haruhi flirt with Black haired Tamaki.*

Tamaki: *sees it and freaks out* MOMMY! THAT'S YOU! NOT ME!

Kyoya: well a little mess never hurt anyone 'daddy'

Tamaki: *goes in emo corner* mommies aren't supposed to flirt with their daughters*

Haruhi: *mumbles* well daddies aren't either...

Honey: Haru-chan is right Tama-chan.

Tamaki: then why do I want it then?

Honey: *climbs up on Mori's shoulders* isn't it too obvious that he likes her?

Mori: *nods*

Haruhi: hey it's time to prepare dinner again! what do we want?

Tamaki: *comes over and wraps an arm around Haruhi* whatever you want Haruhi!

Haruhi: would you shut it already?

Honey: cake?

Haruhi: sorry sweets are not for dinner.

Tamaki: what do you want Haruhi?

Haruhi: I was thinking of french food...

Hikaru: *whispers* shit she has fallen for the boss!

Kaoru: *whispers back* what are we gonna do?

Hikaru: pull this prank a little longer...

Kaoru: that's a stupid idea but okay...

Blond Tamaki sim: *flirts with Haruhi*

Tamaki: *smiles happily*

Black haired Tamaki sim: *gets angry and hits blond Tamaki*

Tamaki: MOMMY! why do I hit myself?

Kyoya: okay I don't know much of the game but I'd say it's because dark you got mad at light you from flirting with Haruhi.

Haruhi: but how did the dark Tamaki-senpai even appeared and what happened to Kyoya-senpai?

Kyoya: *quickly reads manual* give me the computer *does something as they gets back in time and sees real Tamaki and Kyoya and then a sudden change*

Tamaki and Haruhi: what?...

Kyoya: he was edited.

Tamaki: by who?

Haruhi: I didn't believe you were that stupid...

Tamaki: I mean it! who?

Twins: *laughs like crazy*

Tamaki: *runs over to them* YOU TWO LITTLE DEVILS! CHANGE IT BACK!

Twins: *still laughs*

Hikaru: I'm impressed that it could go on that long.

Kaoru: we know the boss is not the brightest one but Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai should've figgured it out a long time ago.

Haruhi: *sarcastic* very funny you guys. now would you please go change it again?

Kaoru: *sits down and changes it back* then. now it's done.

Haruhi: thank goodness or something would've gone wrong in that idiot's mind...

Twins: *laughs again*

**So that was it. **

**I must remind you once again that any ideas are welcome. you are even allowed to come up with more. **

**Please review. tell me what you think of this. and Favorite and follow if you feel like it. **

**I really enjoy doing this. hope you enjoy reading it as well. **

**Jackie ^_^**


End file.
